This is a request for a Core Grant for Vision Research at Vanderbilt University. Support is requested for 4 service modules that are designed to facilitate the research of participating investigators and to enhance their scientific interactions and collaboration by providing services that are centrally located and directed by members of the Core. Because of the availability of space in the new Psychology Building (to be completed spring, 1989) and of the concentration of participating investigators in that department, we propose that 3 of the 4 modules should be located there, as well as the administrative headquarters. Support for the following service modules is requested: Shops Module, computer Module, Illustration/Photography Module and Animal Care Module. The Shops Module will provide professional and technical consultation with Core vision researchers in the design and fabrication of specialized optical, mechanical and electronic instruments needed for individual and collaborative research projects. The Shops Module will be located in the Engineering Building approximately 2 city blocks from Psychology in the direction of the Medical School. The Computer Module will provide consultation and programming services for the development and implementation of new stimulus configurations, and for data collection and analysis. It will be located on the 5th floor of the new Psychology building, near the Perception laboratories. The Illustration/Photography Module will provide services appropriate for developing figures for public presentation, whether in journals, slides or posters; this Module will also utilize the Computer Module facilities. It will be located on the first floor of the new Psychology Building, in the Neuroscience laboratories. The Animal Care Module, also located on the first floor, will provide specialized care for breeding colonies, surgical preparation and assistance and other services not provided by the Division of Animal Care but which we have found are essential for the maintenance of healthy animals for vision research.